Teemo/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * został zaprojektowany przez Ezreala. *Jego głosu udziela Brygida Turowska-Szymczak, która dubbinguje także i . *Jego imię jest anagramem słowa "Emote" czyli "Emocja". * jest jednym z dwóch (drugim jest ) bohaterów który może być nieustannie niewidzialny. *Jest jedyną postacią w grze, która walczy dmuchawką. *Dmuchawka jest widoczna w gabinecie z broniami w filmie promującym klient gry na komputery Mac. * jest też najmniejszym bohaterem w League Of Legends. Jego rozmiar to 100x100 jednostek, dzięki czemu gracze używają go jako pewnego rodzaju skali dla zakresów. * jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci w League of Legends, często zwany maskotką studia Riot Games. *Zdaniem większości społeczeństwa League of Legends jest on najbardziej denerwującym bohaterem w grze. *W zapowiedzi promującej mapę Crystal Scar można się dowiedzieć jaki kolor oczu ma - niebieskie. *Oczy widać, gdy wybierzemy skórkę i przyjrzymy mu się z bliska podczas gry. *W początkowej fazie projektu był uzbrojony w atomówkę. **Niewidzialność i laserowe nawierzchnie jego bomby atomowej były hołdem dla ulubionej gry jednego z jego twórców. **Była to druga koncepcja jego superumiejętności. Pierwszy był pomysł wzmocnionej strzałki z trucizną, która zadawała potężne obrażenia wraz z upływem czasu i usypiała wroga na sześć sekund. Początkowo cel wybudzał się po otrzymaniu obrażeń, później została włączona nietykalność. Trucizna spalała też manę. *Na początku jego umiejętność bierna nazywała się „Tropiciel”, „Przecieranie Szlaków". Zostawiał za sobą ślad, który zwiększał szybkość i pole widzenia sojuszników. Umiejętność zostawiała za sobą niewidzialnego stwora co jakieś 100 jednostek. **Inna z jego umiejętności biernych nazywała się "Orle Oczy" i działała jak aktualna, jednak zamiast niewidzialności sprawiała, że znacznie zwiększał swój zasięg wzroku. Riot szybko uznał ją jednak za kompletnie bezużyteczną. *Twórcą pomysłu wykorzystania grzybów na umiejętności specjalnej był Colt Hallam. Pewnego ranka wpatrywał się w Summoner's Rift (starą wersję), gdy nagle gdzieś w dżungli dostrzegł małego grzybka. Od razu pobiegł do grafików i spytał, czy mogą wyciąć go z mapy i powiększyć. Cytaty *Kiedy pojawi się wśród botów w trybie Razem przeciw SI istnieje szansa, że gracze dostaną na czacie wiadomości od niego: **Przy rozpoczęciu rozgrywki: Zrobię rekonesans. **Przy przegraniu: Na słowie harcerza polegaj jak na Zawiszy! Skórki * **Jest odniesieniem do Supermana. **Może należeć do tej samej serii skórek co . **To jedyna jego skórka, na której posiada bezustannie otwarte oczy. Jedynie otwiera je również podczas animacji oraz śmierci. * **Widoczny za nim bałwan jest karykaturą . ** Dodatkowo, za jego plecami na tle księżyca widać w saniach ciągniętych przez . * **Został stworzony na urodziny Jeffa Jewa, który jest obecnie producentem League of Legends. ** Odpowiedzialnym za stworzenie tej skórki był Chance "SpaceStallion" Rowe. Kiedy Jeff Jew zajmował się skórkami, zawsze podrzucał pomysł na to w formie żartu, aż w końcu w dniu swoich urodzin mógł zobaczyć efekt. ** Należy do tej samej serii co . Powód, dlaczego akurat te dwie postacie otrzymały te skórki jest taki, że w momencie wydania owej serii był bohaterem o największym rozmiarze modelu w grze (nie licząc ), a o najmniejszym. ** Jego styl poruszania się jest nawiązaniem do księżycowej grawitacji. ** Na swoim portrecie leci on w próżni z otwartym hełmem kombinezonu, co w rzeczywstości wywołało by natychmiastową śmierć. * **Między 7 a 13 kwietnia w sklepie pojawił się Zestaw Ofiar Wojny składający się z Klasycznych skórek, ofiar , pokazanych w jego zapowiedzi. ** W grze funkcjonuje też jego druga nazwa, Teemo z Oddziału Omega. ** W odbiciu szkiełka noktowizora (na portrecie) można zobaczyć ludzką postać z długim mieczem podobną do . ** Na jego zapowiedzi widać następujące przedmioty: *** Hełm *** Broń (lub jego żony Senny, pistolet jest dość zniekształcony) *** Dwa z jego orderów wyglądają jak niektóre odznaki Maestrii Bohaterów (było to przed ich wprowadzeniem do gry czy ujawnieniem) *** Strzykawkę *** Zdjęcie (oraz jego klucz francuski) *** Chustę *** Czapkę (tzw. pilotkę) *** Rysunki z przekreślonymi , , i innymi nieokreślonymi postaciami (skórki z Zestawu Ofiar Wojny) *** Hełm Helmet Bro, postaci zaprojektowanej przez jednego z graczy (jest to hełm ofiary , uśmiercanej w jego zapowiedzi) *** Szpadę *** Powieszonego na stryczku *** Kapelusz *** Garłacz i kapelusz *** Czaszkę (mogła to być ozdoba głowy ) *** Hełm oraz broń *** Naramiennik *** Wypchanego . * : **Został wydany z okazji Harrowing w 2016 roku. **Pojawia się w trakcie animacji . **Został "przyzwany" przez i na promujących skórki gifach. Relacje * jest przyjacielem . **W ich (prawdopodobnie nieaktualnych już) historiach można przeczytać, że nawet nawiązują cichy romans. *Wrogiem jest . Prawdopodobnie chce go powstrzymać przed spełnieniem jego mrocznych planów. *Wszystko wskazuje na to, że i raczej się nie lubią. *Koncepcja stworzenia bohaterów będących Yordlami powstała w oparciu o . Filmy left cs:Teemo/Galerie de:Teemo/Skins & Trivia en:Teemo/Skins es:Teemo/SkinsTrivia fr:Teemo/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Teemo/SkinsTrivia sk:Teemo/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów